tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
Ai Tenchi Muyo
Ai Tenchi Muyo! (愛・天地無用！) was created to commemorate the franchise's 20th anniversary, and to promote tourism for the city of Takahashi, Okayama. The TV series began to air October 6th 2014, and consisted of 50 original five-minute episodes, as well as 10 recap episodes. The series was directed by Tenchi Universe director Hiroshi Negishi, and the characters were designed by Suzuhito Yasuda. Several of the original voice actors returned, with the exception that Yumi Takada did not continue to voice Ayeka due to her retirement from voice acting in 2009. In 2018, FUNimation licensed the series for English release. Similar to the Japanese release some of the original voice actors returned including Ryoko's original English voice actress from the Pioneer/Geneon releases Petrea Burchard. The exceptions are Jennifer Darling and K.T. Vogt who voiced Ayeka and Washu in most of the previous releases excluding Tenchi Muyo! GXP. They were replaced by Cherami Leigh (who previously voiced War on Geminar's Wahanly Shume) and Karen Strassman respectively. It was released on July 10, 2018. Plot Washu's experiments have caused chaos in the world. For as yet unknown reasons, to solve it, Tenchi Masaki must go undercover as a student teacher at an all-girls school, with lots of trouble to follow. Characters Tenchi Masaki (柾木 天地). Voiced by: Masami Kikuchi (Japanese), Matt K. Miller (English). The school's new student teacher. He is genetically predisposed to getting into trouble. Momo Kawanagare (川流もも). Voiced by: Nao Tōyama (Japanese), Julie Maddalena (English). The school's student council president. She is straight-forward, honest, and has a strong sense of justice. Beni Kinojyou (鬼ノ城紅). Voiced by: Yō Tachi (Japanese), Cindy Robinson (English). The bodyguard of the school's science club. She is taciturn, brave, and confident. She has superhuman strength like an ogre. Hachiko (ハチ子). Voiced by: Kana Yūki (Japanese), Mona Marshall (English). The student council's enforcer. She is chivalrous, spirited, and fundamentally brave. She's overprotective to Momo and anyone who gets close to Momo is an enemy. Hana Saryu (沙流葉七). Voiced by: M.A.O. (Japanese), Dorothy Elias-Fahn (English). The student council's accountant. Contrary to her outward flirtatiousness, she is an aikido master. She has a broad outlook and is good at reading the atmosphere. Touri Fueyama (笛山塔里). Voiced by: Ai Fukada (Japanese), Laura Post (English). The student council's clerk. She is brilliant and keeps her calm no matter what the situation is. Her grades are number one in the school. Yuki Fuka (布賀油木). Voiced by: Asuza Satou (Japanese), Brianne Brozey (English). The president of the science club. She is quick-tempered and unyielding. She searches for treasure around the school. Her science club has a rivalry with the student council. Rui Aoi (藍井涙). Voiced by: Rui Tanabe (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English). A shy and weak member of the science club. She is big and eats more than most people. She and Fuka are childhood friends and are oftern together, unfortunately for Aoi. Ukan Kurihara (栗原有漢). Voiced by: Ayako Kawasumi (Japanese), Melora Harte (English). Tenchi's senpai as a teacher, who offers him guidance. She uses the rod when guiding the students. Ryoko (魎呼). Voiced by: Ai Orikasa (Japanese), Petrea Burchard (English). A demon of legend that used to be sealed in the Masaki shrine. She uses the powerful energy hidden in her gems to manifest a variety of powers. She is selfish and short-tempered. Ayeka Masaki Jurai (柾木 阿重霞 樹雷). Voiced by: Haruhi Nanao (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English). The first princess of Jurai. She came to earth in search for her fiancé. She has an elegant, gentle personality, but turns scary when offended. She is bad at housework. Sasami Masaki Jurai (柾木 砂沙美 樹雷). Voiced by: Chisa Yokoyama (Japanese), Sherry Lynn (English). Ayeka's younger sister, and second princess of Jurai. She has a bright, innocent personality. She is very good at housework, in contrast to Ayeka. Mihoshi Kuramitsu (九羅密 美星). Voiced by: Yūko Mizutani (Japanese), Rebecca Forstadt (English). A 1st Class Detective of the Galaxy Police. She is a genius of chance, and unusual things happen around her regardless of what other people want. Washu Hakubi (白眉 鷲羽). Voiced by: Yuko Kobayashi (Japanese), Karen Strassman (English). The self-proclaimed "greatest scientist in the universe". She appears young, but in fact over 20,000 years old. She is curious about Tenchi. Gallery Ai Tenchi Muyo - Ryoko & Ayeka.jpg Ai Tenchi Muyo! Momo, Beni & Tenchi.jpg Category:Continuities Category:Ai Tenchi Muyo!